Opposite dreams
by XxMEOWxMeWxX
Summary: HIU, a program the AAO invented to destroy AA forever. And the first expiriment is on Mikan. Her mission: to destroy AA from the inside. But when she experiences friendship and meets certain raven haired boy, she's not quite sure what to do next.. MxN
1. Prolouge

Opposite dreams

**Opposite dreams **

**Summery:**

_Alone…. uncared… what the hell is living? _Mikan Sakura was a cheerful girl until the day when THAT happened and now, 7 years later, when she's 15 and soon she's sent to a weird school called Alice Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and this is my first fanfic, enjoy….

XxREVISEDxX.

**Prologue**

Mikan's POV

I woke to the smell of smoke. _A fire? _8 year old Mikan thought.

"Jii chan?"

I ran towards to the door without putting my slippers on, letting my feet freeze. Pushing the ancient oak door open, I was greeted with the sight of flames licking the walls of my one and only home destroying everything that I've know for all my life. The smell of smoke practically choked me as my lungs felt like they were being burned.

I screamed my normal high pitch scream and slammed the door, hoping that that single door will protect me. _What to do, what to do…? _I thought. The fire stuff I've learned had said… STOP, DROP and ROLL! _But to do that I'll have to get outside!_

Then Mikan rushed over to the window and opened the curtains to meet a horrible sight: not only was her house on fire but the whole village.

_No escape? But.. but how is that possible?! T-The whole village is on fire?_

Then Mikan curled in a ball at the farthest corner away from the fire, defeated. Suddenly she felt all the strength in her leave her puny eight year old body. _I'm I going to die? But I still want to live…_

Her feelings turned numb and I feel to a deep, dreamless slumber. Unknown to her, her wish was going to be fulfilled.

Xxx

xxX

_How come it's so cold? _And then I shuddered. Somehow the bed had turned cold and hard and bumpy with stones. _Maybe Jii-chan forgot to turn the heater on again._

I opened my eyes and looked around. No wonder my bed was so uncomfortable! I was on the bare floor of what used to be my home, and my life. A heavy fog had settled on the earth. The ground was scarred with black smoke and corpses of houses were around me. At that moment last nights events came flooding back to me.

_I'm I the only one alive? Out of every one in the village? Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Why did Jii-chan leave me?_

Then tears started to come out when I thought I had none left, and a uncontained sob left Mikan's frail body.

"You're alive?" asked a voice. Mikan turned and saw boy wearing a black cat mask. And there was blood red eyes peaking out from behind the mask, something that I feel that I'll never be able to forget.

"Who are you?"

Xxx

xxX

Natsume's POV

He snapped his fingers and the last flame had diminished; then a sigh escaped the raven haired boy. Finally a long night's work is all done. These kinds of missions didn't include much danger, just jumping from roof to roof destroying a whole village then making sure that all the fire had gone out.

The nine year old fell back onto the floor and stared at the fog above him. Why did Persona ask him to destroy this village in particular? In fact why did Alice Academy have him kill any innocent villagers anyways?

Natsume lifted his hand above him and stared at him. How many more lives did he take with his bare hands? How many more people burned to death last night?

Then a sob came from somewhere in the void that startled him. Was there someone who actually survived his attack?

Hope spread through his body thinking that someone was still alive but then dread followed only seconds later. The order was to annihilate everyone. But still curiosity had the best of him. Natsume stood up, picked up the cat mask that he had thrown on the floor moments before, and walkedtowards the small squeaking sound. When he saw a dark lump on the floor, he couldn't help but be surprised at the fact that this little girl in front of him was the only person that had survive his attack.

"You're alive?"

The figure on the floor turned to him and soon his ruby eyes met with chocolate brown; the girl's eyes where so innocent, he noticed, unlike his eyes.

"Who are you?" she had asked. There were smudges of black on her face and clothing but other then that she didn't appear to be hurt. Surprisingly he felt glad that she wasn't hurt, that she was alive.

"None on your business," he replied coldly despite what he actually felt. The girl looked like she had tired herself out, probably because of shock. "I'll get you to a hospital or something" he muttered.

The girl had lifted her hand to touch him and Natsume froze. Then she smiled; something he didn't see for a long time. "Thank you," she said before slipping into unconsciousness again, her hand dropping again.

Natsume felt that his eyes were probably bigger then normal. Didn't she know that he was the one who had taken everything away from her? At that moment Natsume knew that he wouldn't be able to kill her. One little girl won't make a difference… right? Persona won't ever know.

"You shouldn't thank me," he heard himself saying, "because I did everything." Then the boy crumpled and in a voice softer then a whisper he had muttered the last words.

The last thing Mikan remembered of her childhood was "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 1

Opposite dreams

**Opposite dreams **

_**S**_**ummery:** HIU, a program developed by the AAO makes alices faster, stronger, better. And Mikan Sakura is HIU's first human subject. Her mission: to destroy the Academy from the inside。 But when she finally gets a taste of freedom and happiness (not to mention a certain raven haired boy) she's not quite sure what to do next.

XxREVISEDxX.

**ONE: The Start of a New Life**

"_Mikan, this will be your new mother from now on."_

_The little brunette girl stared at the orphanage caretaker in horror. "But I don't want to go!" she shrieked. "I want to stay here forever and ever, An- And I just made new friends!" _

_It was useless, she knew, but she had to try. She didn't want to go. After she got discharged from the hospital, they sent her right here. Sure it was small and crowded, the food could have improved and they got to work on the roof to keep it from leaking but it was fun. It was where she belonged, her new home. To her, it was perfect. The orphanage was a small, cozy place where she had lots and lots of brothers and sisters with different talent and interests, skin colors and personalities. It was _fun_, it was the most she could ask for. But now everything was shattering into pieces once again. Her life was slowly chopped into pieces before her eyes, and once again she couldn't do anything about it._

"_Don't worry Mikan-chan, we'll have a great time," the woman said, her hair damp from the rain outside. She looks just like me, Mikan thought staring at the woman's brown locks and chocolate eyes. _

_Getting adopted was supposed to be the happiest thing that can happen to an orphan but somehow Mikan wasn't happy. At all. There was this feeling she had, that the woman was lying, the feeling that something was wrong and it troubled her._

_The thunder crashed outside as if it was agreeing with her thoughts…_

_When the woman and the caretaker went to the office to sign some documents and do all the adult stuff, she walked to the girl's bedroom to collect her things. She crawled under her bed and got the brown suitcase that was given to her. Some of her friends were watching her from their bunks, some sobbing softly. Everyone knows that it's easier to leave without all the tears and emotion and how the two words 'Don't go' will only hurt even more. No words needed to be said because Mikan already knows that everyone will miss her and that she will miss everyone. _

"_Mikan…" a girl said._

"_I'll miss everyone," the brunette replied. "I'm sure that in the future we'll all meet up again, at least once!"_

_The girl nodded. "At least once," she had repeated._

_With that the brunette had made it her task to hug everyone in the room, forced out something that might have resembled a smile and carried her belongings down stairs with only the thin strand of hope that fate would allow her to see everyone once again._

_It was amazing how wise these 8 year olds are. Each and every one of them was (at one point in their life) stripped of their childhood and forced to face reality. How cruel life can be sometimes._

"_Mikan-chan, this is Yuka Sakura so from now your surname will be Sakura," the caretaker said._

_Mikan nodded and 'Yuka' took her suitcase._

"_Come one Mikan-chan. Let's be on our way now." With that the woman and the girl headed out the door into pouring rain and thunder. As they walked farther and farther away, Mikan turned to look at the orphanage for the last time in her life. She could practically see everyone waving from the window and she waved back._

_They walked and walked and walked for what Mikan thought was hours. _

_Then, out of nowhere, the woman asked a strange question: "Mikan, have you ever wondered why blood was red?" As soon as Yuka asked, red blotches splattered everywhere and there was a dark lump in front of them: a corpse…_

xXXXx

XXxxX

xxX

Mikan Sakura woke up in her king sized bed, her t-shirt and PJ bottoms almost soaked through with sweat. It was a dream that she'd rather not remember. 7 years passed since that day when reality caught up with her again.

Her plain white bed, big enough to fit a family of four, was occupied only by herself. The room was encased with plain stone walls and a high ceiling that's approximately 12 meters high. Other then her bed, the room consisted of a drawer, closet, and a bookshelf. The morning light streaked through the window, its white light brightening up the room through her white lacy curtains.

Mikan got up slowly, it wouldn't be right to stay in bed for too long; there was too much to do, too many lives waiting to be targeted, too many alices waiting to join the AAO.

The stone floor felt cool under her bare foot; shadows stood out at the darkest corners of the room. Mikan's fingers felt the gold doorknob of the ancient oak door and turned it. This is an old mansion, built about roughly two to three hundred years ago where they didn't have a washroom in every room.

Her barefoot softly padded along the corridors, passed the large gothic windows, to the bathroom where she washed up.

The mansion was so big, yet it only housed her mother and herself. Occasionally another AAO member would stay for a while but that was it. It was barren and lonely and quiet; but Mikan liked it.

"Mikan, how's your new upgrade?" a voice asked. There stood the other brunette under the doorway and examining her daughter. Her mother was now one of the higher ups in the AAO and she was the one in charge of the science department. In order to defeat the Academy, the AAO have decided instead of training their Alices, why not physically enhance them? This new program, called the HIU, was invented where alice users are able to be more agile, have stronger bodies and enhance hearing, sight and smell. Like a operation that gives the alice user all the training they needed.

"Fine mother, you don't have to worry about me."

"That's good, hurry up and come for breakfast. I made waffles today," Yuka said playfully, relieved that the operation went according to plan. The fact that Mikan was the first experiment made her a bit nervous sometimes.

--

(")

--Dining room

(")

--

The door opened and Mikan walked into the room greeted by the smell of waffles. How long was it since the last time her mom had even _touched_ the stove?

As soon as she was seated, she dug into the waffles. "I can't believe you actually made them," she said between bites.

Yuka Sakura smiled, "I've got a few hidden talents here and there."

In mere minutes, Mikan had finished her breakfast (consisting of four servings) and wiped her mouth.

"What's the catch mother? You never cooked!"

The woman sighed, her daughter knew her too well. "Well you see…"

--

(")

--

(")

--

Mikan looked outside the car window and spotted the dark gates of the Academy. Her heart pounded and she forced herself not to smile; her first major mission for the AAO.

A week ago, when she had breakfast with her mom, she was told of her new mission. And this was probably the most difficult job she would ever get: to go to Alice Academy. She was supposed to find its weak spots of the defense system, the alices of the teacher and students, and be their spy from the inside. She also knows that soon, probably within a year, the AAO would strike with their new and enhanced alice users. But for now, they're going to lay low since her mother was still experimenting with the HIU program, trying to enhance it.

Upon reaching the gates, a blond man stood and waited for Mikan. She got out of the limo with her bag slung over her shoulder and the rest of her luggage in the trunk.

The man smiled at her. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

-- A/N

Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating so often, just busy. I'm not sure if readers will like the new and REVISED version of Opposite Dreams so review or PM me for your advise. ARIGATO


End file.
